While watching a television program, a viewer is often interested in information relating to the television program. For example, the viewer may want to search for additional information about an actor seen in a movie or about locations that are shown in a documentary.
Search engines allow the viewer to search on the Internet for resources, which include webpages, images, video content, and audio content. A typical search engine provides a web page for entering search terms, where the search terms are inputted by the viewer. Search results conducted for particular search terms are provided to the viewer. Moreover, with the advent of mobile devices, the use of mobile search engines has increased. For example, using a mobile device, the viewer may perform a search and browse through Internet content while watching the television program.
Text-based search engines, however, may be somewhat limited for this user. In an example where the user wants to learn the name of a particular actor in a movie and obtain additional information about the particular actor, the user may attempt to obtain this information by finding the name of the movie (e.g., from a program guide, from an online television guidance website, from a printed guide, etc.) and searching for the movie by inputting it into a mobile search engine. The user then clicks through search results to find a webpage containing information relating to the movie (e.g., an online website containing information relating to movies and television programs), accesses the webpage, and searches through the webpage to find information relating to the particular actor. If the user is able to find the actor on the webpage, the user accesses another page on the website relating to the particular actor and scans through this page to find the desired information about the particular actor. This is a time consuming procedure for the user. Moreover, this may cause the user to miss a substantial portion of the television program or to pause the television program to obtain such information via this procedure.
Accordingly, mechanisms for presenting mobile content corresponding to media content are desirable.